Her One & Only
by Tinky1
Summary: Kagome and her friends known each other all their lives but what happenes when she meets her best friend brother will her summer light melt his frozen heart.
1. Chapter 1

_'Hey fellow readers this is once again....ME (hearing imaginary applause) thank you thank you..your to kind anyway I'm back with another story hope you enjoy'_

_Tinky_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_**

**_Meeting Him_**

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off, she turned her alarm clock off and she headed to the shower with her body wash and shampoo. Kagome was standing in her room deciding what to wear in nothing but a towel, she suddenly made her way over to the closet and pulled out a pair of blue denim jeans an all white graphic tee she also got out a pair of panties and a matching bra. Kagome hurried and got dressed the jeans hugged her curves and fitted her butt perfectly the white shirt had black paint splatters that contrasted beautiful with her raven hair, she then put on her all white air forces. Kagome put her hair in a high ponytail and got her car keys before she left out the door she went to her family portage and planted a kiss on it as a lonely tear slid down her face she suddenly wiped it off and headed out the door on this beautiful summer day.

Kagome missed her family everyday of her life, they died in a fatal car crash 2 years ago leaving her to fend for herself. For a while she was broken nothing but living in a hollow shell of herself but her friends helped her get over it but it stilled hurt-ed. She walked to the 7 car garage and went to her black infinity g35 it was her baby. It wasn't as if she was poor before her family died they lived wonderfully and now since she was the only one left she had inherited everything not to brag but Kagome had so much money she never had to work a day in her life neither did her kids or their kids or their kids but kagome didn't have kids.

Kagome got in the car she buckled her seat belt and started the car up it purred like a kitty and kagome squealed in delight and started out of the garage and down the drive way she then headed to school before she was late.

Kagome park her car in the students parking lot and headed to the entrance where her friends was waiting for her.

"Hey Kags" Inuyasha said

"Hey Yasha" Kagome replied they have been best friends for the longest no one knew Kagome better than Inuyasha besides Sango.

"Hey Guys" Kagome said

" I am so hurt Kagome you said hey to Inuyasha but to the rest it's hey guys" Miroku said tyring to look hurt

"Oh please monk no ones falling for that"Sango said

"Hey guys meet me at my house after school OK I'll give you the details at lunch" Inuyasha said as he walked into school and headed to his locker. Kouga, Miroku and Shippo followed after him, While Ayame, Kikyo, Sango and Kagome talked for a while.

"So guys do you like the idea" Kagome said

"Yeah we can tell the boys at lunch time when we talk to Inuyasha" Ayame replied

"What about you two" Kagome asked

"Sure"Both Sango and Kikyo said in unison

All four girls walked into school with Sango and Kagome going one way while Ayame and Kikyo going another. They headed to their first class which was Calculus. Kagome loved that class but she couldn't help that fact that she was day dreaming alot lately and it always was about her family she stopped and started paying attention she didn't want to start with the water works in class. The bell rang 40 minutes later and Kagome and Sango ran out of the class in a hurry. The next class they had was an elective and it was business. In that class they learned how to write a check, how to balnce a check book and the basic steps to running a business properly. Sango loved this class but she didn't know where she would ever needs theses skills. Kagome and Sango was working hard on their class work but she just kept on daydreaming. Soon she didn't even notice that it was time for lunch.

"Kagome snap out of it" Sango said

"Huh' Kagome said

"Its time for lunch"

Kagome got out of her seat and started walking to the cafeteria with Sango. Once they were in the cafeteria Sango sat down next to Kagome. They were seated as followed, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Kikyo.

"Guys I have an announcement to make" said Inuyasha

"Out with it"

"My brother came back"

"................." everyone was speechless.

"Ummm..people you can say something now" Inuyasha said

"Well Yasha what is there to say" Kagome asked

"YOU GUYS GIVE ME NO SUPPORT" Inuyasha yelled

"Next topic" Sango said

"Well the girls and I think that tomorrow we should go to the movies after school..and then after the movies we could go to my house and play games" Kagome said

"I'M IN" All the boys yelled at the same time.

"Yo.. who wants to blow this joint" Sango said

"Everyone" Inuyasha said

"So who's up for it" Kouga said. Suddenly it got very quiet and then everyone jumped up and ran to get their stuff out of their lockers. Once everyone got their stuff they sunk out into the parking lot.

"Kagome can you give me a ride" Sango asked

"Sure thing Sango' Kagome said. Kagome and Sango made there way to Kag's black infinity and Sango got in and all the cars pulled out and headed to his had a red convertible and he was driving Kikyo while Kougahad a black and silver motorcycle and Ayame on the rode with Miroku and Rin had a black Nissan Altima 2.5S.

Once they got to Inuyasha's house they all piled into the living room.

"We're free" Rin screamed

Just then Sesshomaru walked down stairs to the living room and saw the 9 students. Once the girls seen Sesshomaru mainly Kagome and Sango, they started drooling. Sesshomau had waist long shiny silver hair, porcelain face with his deep blue crescent moon and magenta stripes. He had a 6'3 frame and he wore a plain black t-shirt and regular blue denim jeans. Sesshomaru leaned up against the doorway by the living room.

"Do tell little brother why are you not in school" Sesshomaru spoke with his deep, smooth and silky voice.

"Well if you must know I don't have to be there"

"I see and who are your friends" He said and stared at them but stopped at Kagome.

"Well this is Miroku, Kouga, Shippo and Kagome the rest isn't important"

'So her name is Kagome' Sesshomaru thought

"How Rude Inuyasha" Kagome said

"What I included you Kags"

"Whatever this is Rin, Kikyo and Sango"Kagome said

"I'm Sesshomaru" he spoke once more

"Oh please get off the pedestal already" Inuyasha said

"Everyone don't forget to pack your clothes for tomorrow I don't want to have to wait" Kagome said

"Oh Kags what kind of games do you have for tomorrow'

"You'll have to wait and see"

"Games for what" Sesshomaru asked

"Well once again if you must know tomorrow we are going to the movies and then spend the night at Kags house and your not invited" Inuyasha said in a huff

"Inuyasha no one said he's not invited" Sango said

"Yea don'tbe mean" Rin said

"So I can go'

"Sure" ALL the girls said at once

The group of friends talked for about 3 hours more before they deciding to head to their homes. After Kagome took Sango home she headed to her mansion. Kagome parked her car and headed inside the house, she made herself a quick TV dinner and then took a shower. After the shower she headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Hey Guys I'm back with the second chapter to **Her One & Only **I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter..Well without farther ado I present Chaper 2'_

_Tinky_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ..wouldn't mind owning Sessy. Don't own the games Dirty Minds Or Hot Seat..but I've played them before_****_ there worth the time._**

**_Movies, Games and Pranks_**

"Today is Friday" Kagome said as she got dressed she put on a black shirt that had silver letters that said 'My Face Is Up Here' across the chest she also had on a white mini skirt. Kagome put on her black high top air-forces and put her hair in a high ponytail. Kagome grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. Kagome got in her car and drove off heading to school.

_**At School......**_

Kagome watched as her friends put their overnight bags in their lockers. Miroku was having the hardest trouble, Kagome walked over to him and kicked his bag and it jammed right in. Miroku closed his locker and everyone went to there separate classes. Sango and Kagome headed to their class and seem none other than Sesshomaru sitting in Kagome's seat. So they walked over to him and Kagome sat next to him and Sango sat next to Kagome.

"Hey" Sesshomaru said

"Sup" Kagome said

"So what are we doing"

"Well today we're going to the movies and then spend the night at my house so you got your overnight bag"

"yup"

Someone in class passed a note to Kagome when she looked up she saw a girl named Nalani point to Sesshomaru so Kagome gave him the note and it said

_**'Hey I think your cute wanna go on a date'**_

Sesshomaru passed the note to Kagome. She looked at the note and sent him a confused look.

"Write what you want"

"why don't you" Kagome asked

"Because I don't want to be bothered by whores" Kagome smirked and wrote a big as

_**'NO!!!!!!!!!'**_

Then she sent the note right back to Nalani. Once she read the note both Sesshomaru and Kagome started laughing and the girl was fuming she was so mad her face turned a bright red color.

Sango looked to Kagome to find out what they were laughing about. When she saw that Kagome was not paying attention to her she felt kind of jealous Kagome was her friend first and here he comes to take her away.

2 hours passed quickly and they were headed to the cafeteria where they saw everyone sitting and waiting for them. Sango and Kagome made their way to the lunch table and took their seats.

"God ..it takes you guys forever Kaggie" Inuyasha said

"Well..we're here now Yasha" Kagome said.

"So Kagome this is where you tell us..what exactly are we doing" Miroku

"Well Roku..the girls and I thought we would go to the movies first to see..Ninja Assassin then afterwards we are going to go to my house to play games I have brought" Kagome explained

"So what's the games called' Miroku asked

"You will have to find out"

They sat at the table talking for a while before Kouga said.

"So Inuyasha you and Kikyo together yet"

Kikyo hid her face in Sango's arm trying to disappear from everyone staring eyes. Inuyasha had a deep blush on his face. "yea what of it" Inuyasha said

"Way 2 go guys" Kagome said

**_3 Hours Later_**

Kagome went to her house to get dressed for tonight they promised to meet up in one hour at the cinema. Kagome got out of the shower and put on her black skater shorts with a white t-shirt that had back letters on it that said 'Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit' across the chest she put on her black and white dunks and put her hair in a high ponytail. She checked herself in the mirror before she put on her silver hoops in her ears and applied her clear lip gloss and was headed out the door.

Kagome drove to the cinema where she was to meet everyone as she pulled up into the parking lot she noticed that some of her friends were already there, she parked her car and got out. She looked to see who was there and noticed only Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga and Sesshomaru. Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha and Kikyo had yet to show up. Kagome walked up to them and greeted them. Ten minutes later all four of them showed up.

"Took you long enough Inuyasha" Sango said.

"Feh" Inuyasha said

The 10 of them walked into the theaterthey got their tickets and went to the concession stand. Afterward they all headed to theaternumber 6, the girls sat next to their boyfriends or crushes and watched the movie, which was excellent by the way once the opening credits came on they quieted down and enjoyed.

**_At Kagome's Mansion_**

Everyone was sitting in her living room on the floor in a circle and watched as Kagome pulled out the games.

"OK I have two games named Hot Seat and Dirty Minds we will play Dirty Minds first the game is simple who every guess the right answer gets to pick from the deck of cards. Each card on the deck had a letter on it spelling D-I-R-T-Y who every spells the word first wins but if you get the right guess on the first clue gets 3 cards from the deck. If you get the second clue then you get two cards but if you guess right on the last clue you get one card." Kagome said as she explained the instructions. She set up the game and they started playing.

"I am a protrusion that comes in many sizes." Kagom said

No one got it.

"When I'm not well, I drip" Kagome said

No one got it.

"When U blow me, you feel good."

"What Am I?"

Miroku sat back with a lecherous grin in his face.

"Don't say anything Miroku" Sango told him

"A nose" Sesshomaru said

"Huh" Kagome said

"The answer to the riddle is A nose" He said once again

"Correct" Kagome said

They took turnes going aroung the circle with the questions. Sesshomaru won and Miroku loss _bad._

"Kagome why do you torture me so" Miroku asked. Everyone laughed and then they played Hot Seat.

"Ok this time I go first" Inuyasha said

"The question is have you ever seen on eof your friends naked" Inuyasha asked

"Yea I did" Said Miroku

"Do tell monk" Kouga said

"Well I spent the night at Sango's house and I walked in on her taking a shower what a sight" Miroku said. Sango blushed a deep red color and tried to hide her face. Eventually that game ended all to soon and everyone was headed up stairs to their rooms.

'I hope evryone enjoyed that chapter it wasn't much but hey I'm tired'

Tinky


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Guys but I will NOT be able to update my stories for a long time I will still continue to write them but they are going to be on hold for a while once again Im sorry but for reasons not disclosed I will not update. Sorry to my loyal readers.


	4. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	5. Chapter 5

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
